


Seduce Me

by Bugheaddd



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Almost smut, Crushes, Fluff, Inspired by a Tumblr Prompt, Mutual Pining, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, bughead - Freeform, long lasting crush, pining! Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugheaddd/pseuds/Bugheaddd
Summary: Betty Cooper has had a crush on Jughead Jones for as long as she could remember. Her feelings had died down when she went away for college, but when she moved back to her small hometown of Riverdale it all came back to her. Veronica Lodge gives Betty a crash course guide on seduction in hopes of helping her best friend finally get the man of her dreams.





	Seduce Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I was scrolling through Bughead-fanfic-wishlist on tumblr and I found a request that said “Pining!Betty asks Veronica for an advice on how to make her move on/seduce Jughead, and proceeds.” I kind of took that idea and ran with it to create this beautiful little one shot fic.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it and to the person on tumblr that made this request, I hope this fic fulfills your wish!

Neither Betty or Veronica thought that they would move back to Riverdale after college but there they were, walking through the only supermarket in their town buying groceries.

There was something so magnetic about their small hometown. Maybe it was less about the town itself and more about the people who lived in the town.

Most of the people they’d grown up with ran as far as they could once they graduated high school. The only people left were Cheryl Blossom and her wife Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones, and a few serpents that Betty hadn’t gotten close enough with to know their names.

Betty was working at The Riverdale Register with her mother and father while Veronica and Cheryl owned a small luxury boutique.

“Okay, you go grab the wine and I’ll get the cheese platter from the deli. Meet me at the checkout and then our ladies night can commence!” Veronica said.

Betty made her way to the back of the store and stared at the shelf of wine, trying to find the kind that they always get.

When she finally found the wine, it was on the very top shelf and she couldn’t reach it.

Betty stood on her tiptoes trying to grab the bottle but had no luck.

“You want some help?” A man asked from behind her.

She looked over and saw Jughead Jones leaning against a shelf with amusement in his eyes and a grin on his lips.

“Please.” She said.

Jughead walked up to the shelf and easily reached the bottle and handed it to her.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” He said with a smile.

Betty started to leave the aisle when Jughead called out to her.

“Hey, Betts! It’s wine night at the Wyrm. I’m bartending all by myself and I’d really enjoy some company. Maybe you’d like to stop by?”

“Maybe.” She said with a smirk as she left and headed towards the front of the store.

When Betty got to the checkout Veronica was already in line waiting.

“What has you looking so happy?” Veronica asked.

“I saw Jughead and he invited me to come to his bar tonight and hang out!”

“Oh my god, no way! You said yes, right? Please tell me you said yes...”

“I said maybe.”

“Maybe? Why the hell did you say maybe? You’ve been desperately pining over that boy since middle school and you say ‘maybe’ when he asks you out??”

“You know me, V. I don’t have very good luck with guys. Guys like girls that are sexy and I am far from that. Besides, it’s girls night and I know how important it is to you.”

“Betty, we live together. We have girls night every single night and you're going to choose that over hanging out with Jughead? I’m sorry but if that’s what you really want to do then you’re an idiot.”

“I’ll make a fool of myself if I go. I still dress like I’m under my mother's thumb and I can’t flirt to save my life.”

“Well, let’s hurry up and get home. I’ll give you a crash course on seduction while we raid your closet and find something sexy for you to wear.”

Betty and Veronica bought their groceries as hurried back to their apartment in the Pembrooke.

Veronica had convinced Hermione to move into a small suburban home on Elm Street near the Coopers house and she and Betty moved into the Pembrooke.

Veronica had a very rich lifestyle that Betty wasn’t quite used to and it often made her uncomfortable.

There were some perks to Veronica’s lifestyle though. Like she always gave Betty hand-me-downs when the item “went out of style” as Veronica liked to say.

When Betty and Veronica got to the Pembrooke they immediately went to Betty’s room.

Veronica started going through Betty’s closet and Betty started her hair and makeup.

“Step one in Veronica Lodge’s guide to flirting is to make an entrance. Sway your hips and flick your hair out of your face as you walk towards him. That way his eyes will be glued on you and it’ll feel like a sin to look elsewhere.” She said as she flicked through some dresses on hangers. “Step two is to ignore him.”

“Why would I ignore him? My goal is to talk to him.”

“You don’t ignore him for long. When you get there he’s probably going to be with his friends, right? Say hi to them first and start up a little conversation. Jughead will feel left out and then when you include him, it’ll make his day.”

Betty had finished getting nice beach waves in her hair and putting her second coat of mascara on when Veronica gasped.

“This is perfect!” She said as she walked out of the closet holding a black halter dress with a scalloped bottom.

“I don’t know, V. Isn’t that kind of short?”

“It’s barely above the knees. You need to flaunt those incredible legs of yours. Now go put this on and I’ll grab a pair of heels!”

Betty stepped into the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. It accentuated her curves a little more than she would have liked but the look on Veronica’s face made it not matter.

“You’re going to give him a heart attack in that dress and these Louboutin’s.” Veronica said.

“And that’s a good thing?”

“It’s a great thing. Now the final step in my guide to flirting is to let him see you checking him out. He’s bartending so he’s going to be moving around a lot. When he walks away just keep looking at him. If he turns around, don’t look away.”

“I don’t know if I can do this... what if I end up embarrassing myself?”

“You need to stop being all doom and gloom, Betty. It’s going to be fine.”

Betty took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror one more time.

“Okay. I need to leave now before all of my confidence dissipates.” Betty said and she stepped into the heels.

“Oh, wait! You need gloss.” Veronica said as she ran over to Betty and applied a red-tinted strawberry lipgloss.

“Now your lips look irresistible!”

Veronica walked downstairs with Betty and as Betty was stepping in the Uber Veronica yelled, “Don’t forget protection!”

“You’re unbearable, V.” Betty said with an eye roll as she climbed into the car.

“Where you heading?” The driver asked as he started driving.

“The Whyte Wyrm.”

After a few minutes, the driver began to speak. “What’s a sweet Northsider like you going to do at a Southside gangs bar?”

“I’m trying to win over a guy that I’ve liked since middle school.”

“Wow! You held that crush for quite some time. Well, here we are.” He said as he pulled up to the bar. “And good luck. If you ask him out, I don’t think there’s any way he could say no.”

“Thank you, sir.” Betty said as she stepped out of the car and took a deep breath.

 _“You can do this, Betty.”_ She thought. _“Confidence is key. Remember what Veronica said. Strut, ignore, and stare.”_

Betty pushed through the doors of the bar and was slightly overwhelmed when she saw his blue eyes sparkling with laughter as he talked to his friends.

She straightened her posture and strutted over to the bar where he and his friends were standing and she could feel his eyes burning into her.

“Hey Pea! Fangs! How are you guys?” Betty asked.

“We’re great!” Fangs replied.

Betty swore she thought she heard Jughead growl from behind the bar as Sweet Pea looked her up and down.

“Lookin’ good, Cooper. What brings you by?”

“Jughead invited me.” She said as she looked over at him and smiled.

“You look... incredible, Betts. Can I get you something to drink?”

“Red wine, please.”

Betty sat on the barstool next to Fangs and immediately took a sip out of the glass Jughead put in front of her.

They stared at each other for a short minute and when they looked over, Pea and Fangs were staring at them.

“The pool table is open...” Jughead said with a nod in its direction.

The three boys looked at each other for a moment and then Sweet Pea realized what he meant.

“Yeah, I think we’re going to go play. Come on Fangs.”

“See ya later!” Fangs said as he got up and followed his friend.

“You really do look beautiful.” Jughead said as he leaned on the bar.

“Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

He was wearing his usual outfit. Jeans, an S T-shirt, and his serpent jacket.

“Thanks. And thanks for coming.” He said with a smile.

Someone sat down at the other end of the bar and Jughead sighed. “I’ll be back.” He said as he walked over to the person.

 _“Alright, Betty. You strutted, you ignored, now you stare.”_ Betty thought.

She watched as Jughead poured the man a drink and laughed at whatever he said.

Jughead glances over at her and gave her a wink when he saw that she was staring and her cheeks lit on fire. Betty smiled and he looked towards the person who had just walked up to the bar.

She had been so distracted by her subtle flirting with Jughead that Betty hadn’t noticed that a man sat down next to her.

“Hey, babydoll. What’s a beautiful girl like you doing sitting here all alone?” He asked.

“Oh! I- I’m not alone.” She said in surprise.

“It sure looks like you are. You know, if you were my girl I wouldn’t dare leave you like this. I’d stay by your side and protect you from all of the drunk creepers.”

“You mean creepers like yourself?”

“I see... you’re a feisty one, aren’t you? I bet you’re this fiery in bed. How about we head back to my place so I can find out.” He said as he put a hand on her leg and slowly moved it up.

Betty smacked his hand away and turned away. “Please leave.”

“That’s no way to talk to a man who’s just trying to give you a good time. Come on, I promise you’ll enjoy yourself.”

“Hey, man. She asked you to leave.” Jughead said sternly from behind Betty.

She reached one hand behind her back and Jughead grabbed it, slightly squeezing to let her know that he was there.

“And who are you? Her boyfriend? Because if you’re not... I’m going to have to ask you to leave. I was here first.”

“Actually, I am.”

“You two are together? I don’t believe that for a second.”

“Oh yeah?” Jughead said as he walked to stand next to Betty and turned her stool so she was facing him.

He put both of his hands on her face and without warning, bent down and kissed her. Betty gasped into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When Jughead pulled away he smiled and licked his lips as he turned to the man that was watching.

“Believe us now?” He asked and the man said nothing. “Get the hell out of my bar and do both of us a favor by never coming back.”

The man threw his glass of whiskey at the wall behind the bar and then left muttering curses.

Jughead brought his hand up to Betty’s face and wiped a smudge of lipgloss off of the corner of her mouth and then tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I think I just need to go to the restroom.”

“Okay.” He let his hand slip away from her face as she stood up and she caught it with her own, giving it a squeeze before walking down the hall.

As soon as Betty got into the bathroom she locked the door and leaned against it. Jughead Jones has kissed her and it was so much better than she had ever imagined.

Betty walked over to the sink and rinsed her hands before applying a fresh coat of lipgloss.

When she left the bathroom, Sweet Pea was behind the bar cleaning up the broken shards of glass mixed with whiskey.

“Hey, where’s Jughead?” She asked as she scanned the room looking for him.

“Outside. He muttered something about someone being an asshole then handed me the broom and told me he needed to do something.”

“Thanks, Pea.” She said as she walked towards the door.

As soon as Betty stepped outside she saw Jughead leaning up against the building smoking a cigarette.

“Hey,” She said as she stood in front of him. “Thanks for protecting me earlier. I know it seems kind of dumb to say, but it really means a lot to me knowing that I have you in my corner.”

“Of course, Betts.”

Betty looked down and saw that he was hiding his right hand behind his back so she reached out to grab it but he steeled up.

“What happened?” She asked.

“Nothing. Can’t a guy just hide his hand for no reason?”

“No. Now tell me what happened.” He looked away from her and she sighed. “Jughead, please.”

He took one last inhale from his cigarette and then dropped the butt and stomped on it before slowly putting his hand on hers.

His knuckles were bruised and he had blood all over his hand and arm. Betty grabbed his other hand and saw the same bruising but less blood.

She scanned his face and saw a few small scratches and what looked like the beginning stages of a bruise on the apple of his cheek.

“We need to get you inside and cleaned up. Where’s a first aid kit?”

“Upstairs, in my apartment.”

Betty held his hand and drug him into the bar. He stopped by Sweet Pea and asked him to cover the rest of the shift and then followed Betty up the stairs.

They stepped into his apartment and told him to sit on a barstool as she went into the bathroom to grab his first aid kit.

Jughead had a decent sized apartment. It was just like one long room starting with a kitchen, a living area with a tv in the middle, and a bed on the far wall.

Betty set the kit on the small island and walked over to the sink.

“Come here.” She whispered.

She turned the water on and gestured for him to stand behind her. He complied immediately and she grabbed both of his hands and put them under the water with her own.

Betty had imagined him standing behind her like this several times but it had never been in this scenario. Normally she would imagine that she’d be washing dishes after a long night and he’d sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist while peppering kisses along her neck.

His body felt warm against her back and she could have sworn that his breathing got sharper.

She gently scrubbed his hands together and washed as much of the blood away as she could.

Betty grabbed the towel off of the counter and patted his hands dry before telling him to sit at the island.

She rubbed some antibiotic cream on his knuckles and then put ice packs on them.

“Are you going to ask me what happened?” He asked to break the silence.

“I want to, but are you going to answer?”

“I punched the fuck out of that drunken creep.”

Betty didn’t say anything and put some peroxide on a cotton ball. She wiped the cut on his face without warning and he hissed in pain.

“Why’d you do it? Beat the guy up, I mean.”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about what would have happened if I didn’t hear him. I went outside to smoke and he was trying to pick a fight with Tall Boy. He made a crude joke about you when he saw me and without even thinking I punched him.”

“Why’d that trigger you so much?”

“Because I care about you.”

Jughead was at her eye level because he was sitting and she closed the space between them, her lips pressing against his.

Before he could react, Betty pulled away and took a few steps back.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.“

“Betty, stop.” Jughead said as he stood up.

“No, I should go. I-“

Betty was cut off when Jugheads hand came up to her face and he kissed her with such an intense passion that made her heart skip a few beats.

He reached his other hand behind her to turn the lock on his door and then rested it on her waist.

Jughead broke the kiss for a moment so he could pick her up and carry her to the foot of his bed.

She tugged his shirt off and he slowly undid the zipper on the back of her dress, sliding the straps off of her shoulders so the black fabric fell and pooled at her feet.

He gestured for her to lay down so she stepped out of her heels and crawled onto the bed, laying her head on his pillow.

Jughead stood at the end of his bed for a few moments just staring at her.

“It’s not polite to stare, you know.” She teased.

“I’m sorry, it’s just- it’s really hard not to when you look like that.”

“Look like what?”

“Like the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on. I mean, you always look so beautiful, but right now... wow.”

Her hair was resting around her head making it look like she was wearing a golden halo and her lacy black lingerie leaving almost nothing to his imagination.

He slowly crawled over her so he was hovering on top of her. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

Jughead moved his mouth down her neck and sucked on her pulse point until the skin turned a deep shade of red. He then hooked a finger under Betty’s bra strap and as he was pulling it down her shoulder, there was a knock on the door.

“Shit,” he whispered and rested his forehead on her collarbone.

“Who are you and what do you want?” He asked loudly.

“It’s Fangs. There’s a little problem with your father downstairs.”

“Then fucking handle him.”

“We were trying but he won’t listen to us.”

“Try harder. I’m a little busy right now.”

“How busy could you possibly be? I know Betty’s in there. Unless you two are... oh!”

Betty ran her fingers through his hair and tucked his loose curl behind his ear. “It’s fine, Jug. Go take care of your dad.” She whispered.

“No, umm, we’re not. I’ll be down in a few.”

Once Fangs' footsteps were inaudible Jughead let out a loud sigh and stood up.

“I’m so sorry, Betts.” He said as he put his shirt on.

“It’s fine. I should probably start heading home anyway.”

She sat up and was about to grab her dress when he walked over and sat next to her, putting his hand on her knee.

“Stay. Please stay.”

She searched his eyes and saw a glimmer of vulnerability that made her heart ache and her stomach clench.

“Okay.” She whispered.

He smiled and pressed three soft kisses to her lips before getting up and walking out of his little apartment.

Betty saw a flannel shirt hanging over his footboard so she grabbed it and slid her arms into the long sleeves.

She explored his living area for a little while, looking at the books on shelves and reading a few of the covers.

It was almost closing time and Betty heard the noise downstairs slowly die down as she grabbed his copy of _In Cold Blood_ and curled up in his bed to read it.

Nearly an hour later she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and keys jingling in the lock.

She had turned all of the lights off aside from lamp on his nightstand and the sight of her bathed in the warm light wearing his shirt made Jughead smile when he opened the door.

He stripped out of his clothes leaving him in a pair of boxers and he climbed into the bed next to her.

“Sorry I took your shirt.” She whispered. “ I was cold and my dress isn’t exactly the most comfortable thing to wear.”

“I actually like seeing you in my shirt. You can keep it if you want.”

“You sure do know your way into a girls heart, Jones.” She giggled.

“What do you say about picking up where we left off earlier?” He asked as he rolled on his side so he was looking at her.

“I say I’m in, but only because you seduce me so well.”

Their playful banter soon turned into steamy moans as they got lost in each other over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this little story and I’d love to add more chapters in the future so keep your eyes peeled for that!!
> 
> Check out my tumblr @bugheadsbiscuts and instagram @bugheads.biscuts!!


End file.
